


Times are Changing

by barryc10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**August, 1993, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

In the house of #4, Privet Drive, a young boy with messy, jet-black hair was bored, having finished his summer homework for Hogwarts. Ever since Marge arrived, he found little peace and quiet as she delighted in criticizing everything about him. This time it was his parents.

"Speaking of the boy's parents, you never told me what they did." Harry stiffened a bit as Vernon answered.

"Well, the boy's father, James, was a police officer. His mother was a researcher." This seemed to surprise Marge. "Really now...?" Vernon nods. "As for the car crash, it wasn't drunk driving, after all. We suspect sabotage."

Harry was quite surprised about this. as Marge kept speaking. "Now, boy, what school do you go to?"

Harry thought about how best to answer. He knew St. Brutus's didn't exist, but he did find out Hogwarts' Muggle name. "I go to Hogwarts school for the gifted. It's a very exclusive boarding school." Marge nodded. "I've heard of it. Supposed to take those with extraordinary talent."

The rest of the night ended rather uneventfully, and as Marge was leaving, Vernon handed Harry the signed permission slip. "You kept your end of the bargain, so I'm keeping mine." Harry nods. "Thanks."

The next day, Harry left Privet drive with his trunk and owl. Heading to the curb, he stuck his wand hand out before backing up a bit as, with a bang, a triple-decker bus appeared. After listening to the spiel from the conductor, Harry paid for travel to The Leaky Cauldron before taking a seat in one of the bus seats as it zoomed off with a bang.

Several agonizing stops later, Harry gets off at his stop and makes his way in, heading through the archway to Diagon Alley and to Gringotts, where he got enough money from his Vault for the year before paying for a room for the rest of the month before relaxing with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes an inheritance test out of curiosity.

Later that day, Harry walked through the pub and into Diagon Alley, where he saw various wanted posters for Sirius Black all along the alley, but he wasn't interested in them. He was interested in Gringotts, which he soon saw looming over him as he walked up the steps. Making sure he had his key, he waited in line for a free teller as he thought about what he would request. Soon, the line thinned, and he heard a deep "next", allowing him to approach the Goblin. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter and I'd like to request an inheritance test, if that's available?"

The Goblin looked down at Harry and nods. "Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" Harry nods and presents it. The Goblin takes it and looks it over before handing it back. "Very well. Ripclaw! Take Mr. Harry Potter to the Inheritance Chamber!"

A similar-sized Goblin approached when his name was called and gave a swift nod. "Right away! Come with me, Mr. Potter." Harry followed Ripclaw to the cart halls as they climbed into a cart. "These carts are how we get everywhere in Gringotts that isn't the main hall." With that, they sped off, zooming along the tracks deeper into the labyrinth. Soon enough, they stopped next to a landing that had a hall at the back. "This way, Mr. Potter." The two clambered out and walked down the hall. Soon enough, they reached the right door and Ripclaw opened it with Goblin Magic before inviting Harry in.

Inside the hall was an enormous family tree made up of the various wizarding and Goblin families. In the center was a raised dais with a stone bowl and a sharp-looking blade, around which were a series of runic circles. "Take the blade and cut your finger, then bleed three drops into the stone bowl. After which I will use my magic to show you which families, if any, you may inherit from and which you are simply the heir to." Harry nods and steps up. Grabbing the knife, he makes a small cut from which he squeezes three drops out of into the bowl. Ripclaw then started muttering in a strange tongue as the blood was absorbed into the bowl. After that, the runic circles all lit up before a red line traveled from where Harry was to the Potter family line up to Ignotios Peverrel and a silver line went to the Gaunt family line up through Slytherin to another of the Peverrel names before stopping. A blue line went to the Black Family line.

Ripclaw was surprised at the Gaunt line. "Well, Mr. Potter. You are full of surprised. You see, red lines mean full inheritance, blue lines mean heir, and silver lines mean conquest. The fact that you are inheriting the Gaunt line means you defeated a Gaunt."

Harry nods, a little surprised at that. "So Voldemort was a Gaunt, then."

Ripclaw nods. "Indeed. Unfortunately, the Gaunts spent everything Slytherin left behind before Gringotts was founded, so you don't inherit much beyond Slytherin's Locket, which even that was lost. From the Potters, though, you inherit a lot. Vault 687 is a Trust left behind in the event the Potters passed away before you hit your majority. Beyond that, you've got Lily Potter's secret vault, Fleamont Potter's vault, and the main Potter Family vault. You can access all but the main vault now, which will become available to you when you hit 17 or you are emancipated, whichever comes first. As for the Blacks, the fact that the line is blue and not red means the current head is neither dead or convicted of any felonies."

Harry nods, surprised at the information as they walk back out of the chamber, Harry's finger slightly throbbing from the cut but no longer bleeding. They make their way to Vault 687 and Harry refills his pouch before the head back to the surface and Harry leaves to do his shopping.


End file.
